Dragons Heart
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: How did it come to this? She was trapped, forced to be poked and jabbed almost every day! But at least her new neighbor shared her same displeasure.
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME!

SUMMARY: How did it come to this? She was trapped, forced to be poked and jabbed almost every day! But at least her new neighbor shared her same displeasure.

This is my Aliens Vs Predator/Harry Potter Crossover story.

Now, before anyone gets on my case. Fem-Harry in my story was born not long after Jame's and Lily left Hogwarts, putting them in their late teens going twenties.

Her Birthday will now be July 31, 1978, Lily was pregnant with her during the last year at Hogwarts.

Also, **WARNING!** **CHANGES WILL BE MADE TO TIMELINE.**

Changing the Timeline with Fem-Harry's brother being born in 1991 of July 31. So, this puts her at the age of 13 when the Dark Lord attacks.

And another **warning** :

There will be same gender couples such as Female/Female, Male/Male, along with Male/Female and there might be a three-way relationship depending on how the story goes it's still up in the air though so I may or may not do it. I'm being experimentative in this story.

And if same-gender couples make you feel uncomfortable then please do NOT leave flames or hate in the reviews! I'm sorry but I really dislike it when people use the review section like that, mostly if one person leaves a comment saying ' **G*** **Damn, Yaoi bastards** ' there. Just don't! That's all I ask! If you really hate us 'Yaoi bastards' that much then don't read the story! And I get it that some people don't like Yaoi and are even put off by it that I can understand and respect but please don't use my review section like that. 

Plus It just sorta ticks me off seeing as I'm friends with some nice people who are in same-gender relationships, so what if some people find it 'unnatural' or are afraid of it as long as they find love with each other then I don't see a problem with it. 

Sorry, I had to get that little rant off my chest. It's been building for a while, sorry guys. Please don't take any offense, I was just being honest and getting rid of some emotional baggage as well.

Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens Vs Predator, just my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Trapped and Reflection

 **1994**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

I've been here for a couple of months? Years? I think? It was hard to tell now I'm sure it will come back to me later, but still with the same old room, same old stuff. You get kinda get use to it over time, even if they do try and spice it up to get a reaction out of me.

I'm getting ahead of myself again, let me give you a little backstory.

My names Kacela Lyra Black formally Potter, I stopped being James and Lily Potter's child after the Dark Lords attack. In case you've not noticed, I'm a magic user! Anyway, I was born not long after my parents left school it was a nice childhood filled with fun and happy times like any child would want.

Well, when I was between the ages of 10? 12? It was somewhere between 11-12 that the war between magicals was in full swing, I was young at the time but I was smart. I picked up things fast which you have to do in a war or die, I remember waking up during the night to overhear my parent's old headmaster talking with my parents.

My mother was pregnant at the time, with my little brother, I still remember the joy of finally being a big sibling. I remember hiding while listening as Dumbledore told my parents about a prophecy, I never heard it but got my parents worried. I later went back to my room with a strange feeling that night.

I would later realize it was the feeling of dread as not long after my brother was born the Dark Lord came to our home thanks to Peter Pettigrew! The traitor, I remember standing in front of my brother's cot as he cried, the Dark Lord turning his wand on me and a green light before yells were heard as I passed out.

I later awoke in my Godfather, Sirius's arms, as Dumbledore proclaimed my brother Edward the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as he cried with a small flame burn mark on his forehead. I also gained a thunderbolt marking on my forehead which Sirius's was tending too as my parents fussed over Edward.

After that it all went downhill as my parents started paying more attention to Edward while forgetting about me, It was a real eye-opener for my little child/teenage self. Just standing there and watching as my little brother was showered in love and affection while I was pushed aside, they didn't even notice me when I made a small dragon doll of a Hungarian Horntail with Sirius's help I had been very proud with myself when I made that.

The last straw came when my parents went on holiday and left me behind, it was also the breaking point for Sirius as he took matters into his own hands and took me away from the Potter family. I was then blood adopted into the Black family with an ancient blood ritual thanks to the Goblins, this had the side effects of the Goblins's finding the soul shard in my forehead and awakening my creature inheritance very early.

Normally, one undergoes an inheritance when they reach maturity. But in my case, my body during the adoption ritual went into overdrive, it took the strongest stuff in my blood along with my Black Blood and with my magic, it pushed the soul shard out of my head.

I can still remember the pain of the change as I became a dragon born, a person who is gifted with the powers of a dragon and body. Thought that's only two-quarters of my inheritance the other bit is my magical/human side getting a boost and the last quarter of my blood was in fact, Succubus.

Turns out I gained that side from my Black blood, the dragon side came from the Potter family. The mix of creature blood created a new inheritance, Sirius was just glad I was happy and healthy.

After that, I was mostly homeschooled until I reached 15-years-old and gained the desire to travel. With permission from Sirius or Father I set off, my first stop had been America. That place was fun and had a lot of cool stuff to do, I learned how to shoot a gun and some martial arts. I then traveled to Japan and learned of their customs, Australia was nice but I could have done without the scorpions!

But it was when I arrived in Germany that things really kicked off, not long into my stay that I was ambushed while training in my creature form and awoke in this place.

Now, that your all caught up. I'll tell you about my current living space.

I was in a fairly large room, with the room trying to replicate a forest it gave me plenty of places to hide and avoid unwanted eyes. I think they're trying to make me relax around them, yeah right, like I'd let them know my secrets.

They've mostly been observing me and giving me various tests, mostly to do with my ' _intelligence_ ' and ' _behavior_ ' patterns, they even took some of my scales and blood at one point.

They are starting to get bolder though with said tests though, I get the feeling the real tests will be starting soon I just know it.

Besides all the ' _tests_ ' and that, It's been the longest and most boring year of my life! Ah! So it was months I knew I'd remember it at some point! So I'm 16-years-old now, good to know!

Though my boredom might have been caused by me killing an entire squad of soldiers and some scientists that cause them to take things slowly, at least they understood that I was not someone to mess with when pissed off.

I look down at myself, as a human I had shoulder length pitch black hair with emerald green eyes and fair skin. My build was a runner with toned muscles and I had a nice height of 6'1" my chest was a decent size that fitted my build being a D-cup, but right now I was not in my human self.

I was currently in my dragon-self, my scales were a deep raven black with my scales from under my jaw and down to my belly and to the underside of my tail was a lighter dim-grey color. My height went from 6'1" to a big 9'4" which was small compared to some dragon borns, my chest went from a D to an E-cup in size thankful my scales kept my privet parts hidden.

My muscles grew out and became thicker but toned and compacted, I had a feminine six-pack many would be proud to have. My hair had merged with my head and had been replaced with horns, I have a long tail from my butt that reaches a good 12-inches past my ankles and my legs had changed going from normal looking to that of digitigrade legs with 1-inch black claws on my four toes with the same claws on my human-looking hands.

Speaking of my horns, my horns were a deep black with small spikes going down my head as the horns curved around slightly as small spikes ran down my spine and tail. (Just imagine an anthro western type dragoness snout face and all, also for her legs look up World of Warcraft Draenei female legs minus the hoofs and for her horns look at Second Life Marketplace for Violet Studios Horns - Tularis Demon Horns (Female))

I growl leaning forward letting my large wings, that were leather-like instead of feathered, flexed before folding against my back. I lick my fanged teeth before absorbing them into my back, can't have my captives knowing of my trump card can I now?

Sighing I leaned back on the wall of the tree I sat in while watching the scientists rush around, they seemed very excited today. I wonder if they found a new way to encourage me to talk or bend to their will.

I was about to get up when the door to the cell next to me opened up and something was placed inside, looking over I saw a sight that shocked me.

It was female that was for sure, big, muscular, and reptilian. Her hair was more like dreadlocks with decorations on them, her skin was light brown with dark brown mixed in and she had sunken in golden-brown eyes with her mouth being a set of mandibles and sharp teeth. She looked to be 8'3" in height. Her nails were replaced with black claws, she also only had on a loincloth and a band of material around her large E-cup chest.

I watched as she stood up in a daze most likely shaking off the same knock out drug they used on me, I shivered a bit when she realized where she was and roared in rage while standing up.

Whoever this was, she wasn't from Earth, not even the magical side of Earth. I got up and made my way over to the glass that kept us apart.

"{ _Calm down, roaring won't get you anywhere_ }" I said in dragon tongue which sounded like hisses, roars, and snarls to humans.

This made her turn to me with slightly wide eyes, I was hidden by the plants in my room, only my emerald green eyes showed as they glowed slightly in the dark.

"{Who are you? Another captive?}" She asked her voice deep but smooth.

"{ _Yes, I've been here for a year, these guys are sneakier then they look, I'm Kacela, you?_ }" I asked it was only polite of me to give my name.

"{L'Ditha, an Elite hunter of my tribe}" She said making me nod.

"{ _You are not of this world, even my side of the world_ }" I said while shaking my head when I noticed that we were being watched.

I gave a growl saying "{ _We can talk later, at night, I'd rather not talk with undesirables watching_ }"

With that I backed away into my cell, leaving a slightly confused L'Ditha behind in her own cell.

I leaned on the wall as the scientists rushed around outside, I would talk with L'Ditha again tonight.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

' _Finally, they have retired for the night_ ' I thought while getting up and walking over to the thick glass where L'Ditha was pacing.

"{ _L'Ditha, if you keeping pacing like that you might wear out the floor_ }" I said with a chuckle making her look at me.

"{Kacela? Is it night already? Good, I have many questions}" L'Ditha said with a curious clicking noise as I smirked stepping into view making her eyes widen.

"{ _Well then, ask away, visitor from the stars_ }" I said back, it had taken me a bit of thinking but I now knew L'Dthia was an alien for sure.

L'Dithia flared her mandibles in slight surprise before calming as she nods, she then moved over to the glass and gave me a good look over.

"{What are you?}" She asked as I crossed my arms.

"{ _I'll tell you about my kind and what I am if you do the same, deal? It's only fair after all_ }" I said with a low growl making L'Ditha pause before nodding.

"{It is a fair trade}" L'Ditha said as she sat down on the floor, I grin sitting down we were still eye-level so no problem there.

So, then began the long night of talking. I told L'Ditha about magic and what I was along with telling her about my past, it was therapeutic in a way getting the stuff I would never tell Father off my chest. In turn, L'Ditha told me about her people and the Yautja's and their traditions, how she was their version of a law enforcer and bounty hunter mixed into one.

She told me about her family and was a bit upset by what my birth family did to me but called Sirius an honorable man for doing the right thing, anyway, her family had three brothers all young and training at the moment to prepare for their right of passage to be blooded warriors.

She told me about the Chiva and the great serpents they hunt, these Xenomorphs sound very deadly. Not something I wanna meet in a dark alley that's for sure, I, in turn, told her about some of the rituals magicals can do like blood adoption.

"{So, your creature self is a dragon?}" L'Ditha asked making me nod and unseen by her my cheeks warmed up.

"{ _Um, sort of, I'm part dragon, part magical, and part Succubus_ }" I said while rubbing my neck.

"{Succubus?}" She asked looking a little confused.

I gave her a quick rundown of what the creature was before shifting as I remembered discovering this little side effect my Succubus blood had on me.

"{I see, so how does this creature blood effect you?}" L'Ditha asked as I cleared my throat.

"{ _Well, my Succubus blood with me, um, mainly being a reptilian and born female it's special brand of magic gave me the ability to um, grow the male organ due to their very open sexual nature and their not fussy when it comes to pleasure or partners, it can be quite confusing at times_ }" I said while trying to remember the lesson the goblins gave me on my inheritance.

Boy, did Sirius get a kick out of my confusion and slight panic at getting my own 'male tool' to deal with.

"{Wait, so you have a?}" L'Ditha went to ask only to pause as her mandibles flared in surprise once more.

I nod while giving a small cough, whole trying to think of something to change the subject. But L'Ditha beat me to it as she glanced at the door before looking back at me.

"{What will the Oomans do to us?}" L'Ditha asked making me hold my chin in thought.

"{ _So far all they had done is observe me, to try and find out how I behave, even taken some of my scales and blood, I heard them talking about doing a scan tomorrow. My best advice is to play along, make them overconfident and drop their guard_ }" I said while flexing my tail.

"{I see, it would also allow us to save our strength}" L'Ditha said as I cast a quick spell to check the time.

"{ _We best get some rest, morning is only a few hours away_ }" I said while standing up making L'Ditha do the same.

She gave me a nod before going to a corner of her cell to sit in and rest as I went back to my own little area to lay down and rest, I gave a low growl while placing my arms behind my head.

I knew one thing though, tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

In the next chapter, Kacela and L'Ditha get their first psychical examination and strange things happen.

Also, I got the name L'Ditha from a story but I can't remember when or what it was called but the name L'Ditha stuck out, it's frustrating! What was the story called!?

Anyway, does anyone know how you actually create Predator names? Is there a name generator or something? Cause I'd like to make the names with actual meaning behind them. Can anyone help with this? Please?

Until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, L'Ditha and Kacela get their first physical examination and strange stuff happens.

Reviews:

 **Mariah** : No, I have not seen the new 2018 Predator movie yet. I don't do well in cinemas, also thanks for the websites!

 **LuckyLuca** : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story.

 **BloodHunter5566** : Okay, thanks for that little bit of info I'll remember that for a future story.

 **Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens Vs Predator, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Physical and Strangeness

 **NEXT DAY**

 **AT THE LAB**

Kacela growls as she lay strapped to the metal bed, her body was a little stiff and sluggish thanks to the tranquilizer the guards shot her with.

She glanced around the room she was in to see that a few scientists were at a machine as the guards stood on standby with guns at hand, the head scientist stood at a viewing platform above them.

Looking to her right she saw L'Ditha strapped down as well, she was less than pleased as she glared at the humans around her.

"Begin the scanning," A male voice said over the speakers.

With that four scientists went over to Kacela with a device attached to the machine by a long cable, the end bit looked like a camera mixed with a scanner. Kacela snarls as a female scientist pressed the probe into her side, the coldness making her tense up.

She tried not to speak as they pressed it up and into her breasts then into her ribs, she glanced over at the screen to see a grey screen but it showed her bones and organs.

L'Ditha growls as she watched Kacela get poked and scanned, her mandibles flared as she saw them scan lower and stop at her groin. For some reason she didn't like how close the female scientist was to Kacela, it made a strange feeling in her gut one she found confusing for some reason.

"Strange, there seems to be a growth of some kind," A male scientist said pointing at the screen.

"Possible eggs?" A female asked as the male shakes his head.

"No, shapes all wrong," He said as the scanning went on until the whole of Kacela's body was done.

Kacela relaxed a bit as they moved onto L'Ditha and scanned her, though they took less time since L'Ditha was smaller than her.

Kacela then snarls as a dart was shot into her thigh, another tranquilizer! She tried to fight the effects but soon faded into sleep. When she next awake Kacela found herself back in her cell, she groans sitting up only to wince her sore muscles.

She held her head before looking around, was L'Ditha okay? Kacela got up as cursing was heard in the cell next to her letting the dragoness know that L'Ditha was okay.

Kacela relaxed a bit as L'Ditha got up rubbing her side, she could see the yautja's arms had some blood droplets on them indicating the humans had drawn some blood.

Kacela glances at her own arms to see some blood but mostly on her right arm, she flexed her arms before rolling her neck. She could feel the soreness mostly on her main body, she winced feeling some pain from her horns a male scientist had tapped at her horns and it took a lot for Kacela to stop herself from showing pain.

Her horns were sensitive, they helped her sense changes in the air and temperature. They also help her in the dark by sensing vibrations, most dragon species used their horns like this while some didn't. She didn't know which ones but right now it wasn't that important, strangely only females could use their horns to sense vibrations while the males can't she never figured out why though.

' _I'll figure it out someday soon_ ' Kacela thought shaking her head as L'Ditha checked herself over.

"{ _Sore? L'Ditha?_ }" Kacela asked as she pushed a bit of foliage away making L'Ditha look at her.

"{Yes, I'm sore, those Oomans are persistent}" L'Ditha said rubbing her neck.

Kacela chuckled saying "{ _They can be, I'm just glad they're not at the 'kill and dissect' stage yet_ }"

L'Ditha growls at the thought of the Oomans doing that to her and Kacela, she looked at her fellow prisoner and saw the blood droplets on her arms making a spark of anger fill L'Ditha. She felt the urge to kill all the humans who hurt her! But L'Ditha was confused again as to why she was reacting like this, sure Kacela was becoming a friend but why was she getting like this?

Shaking her head the yautja took the time to rest as Kacela used her magic to monitor the base, the female dragon was making a mental map of the base for when they would eventually escape. So far Kacela had done the lower floor and basement level, she was working on the second and third floor.

Kacela then paused when her magic tugged at something, pausing she followed the tug and turned to see that her magic was almost dancing around the alien female. Though only Kacela could see it, the magic was caressing her and seemed to be healing her arms of the needle markings.

' _What the? What is my magic doing?_ ' Kacela thought as she saw L'Ditha twitch slightly in her sleep giving off a low purr before going still again.

Pulling her magic back Kacela sat down, she was confused. Her magic had never done anything like that before! Why was it acting so strange around L'Ditha? Was her magic curious about her? Was it see if she was a threat?

Kacela growls as she rubbed her snout in irritation, sleep she needed sleep. she could finish the mental map making tomorrow, besides she needed to heal her own muscles after today, yawning she lay down on the ground.

With a big yawn, Kacela slipped into a semi-deep sleep, her body curling up slightly as she slept.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

L'Ditha growls in pain as she sat in her cell, the Oomans were getting bolder. Today they had taken one of her dreadlocks, reaching up she gently touched the cut dreadlock.

The bleeding had stopped and was starting to heal, it still hurt like hell though she had also been shocked a thousand times. The yautja then heard a growl making her look over to see Kacela pacing inside her cell, an hour ago they had injected some stuff into her that gave the dragon too much energy. Needless to say, Kacela was having a sugar rush or a dragon version of it.

L'Ditha clicked as she watched the dragon pace up and down making her muscles flexing with each movement, her arms flexing as her powerful jaws opened with hisses and growls. Her tail swaying as she walked, deadly claws clicking on the floor with each step.

' _She is strong and powerful, I wonder how go she is in- wait? What am I thinking!?_ ' L'Ditha thought looking away her mandibles rubbing together nervously.

L'Ditha had noticed over the past few days that her interest in Kacela was growing into something else, something she couldn't quite identify yet. But she did have the strongest urge to uh, play, with Kacela in a way that made her heat up. She had never been in a situation like this before, it was all so strange to her.

A growl made L'Ditha look over to see Kacela punch the glass where a group of humans stood making the glass crack slightly and the humans jump back with yells, Kacela pulled back giving a deep rumbled chuckle as she hissed insults at the humans before hiding in the foliage again.

It made the yautja chuckle a bit, Kacela had a strange sense of humor which she got from her father. L'Ditha was still wrapping her head around the fact that an Ooman could turn into a dog or a half-man and half-wolf being, she really wanted to see that with her own eyes then again she had yet to see Kacelas own Ooman form.

"{ _L'Ditha? How is your head?_ }" Kacela asked moving to the glass between them.

"{Painful but healing}" L'Ditha said as she glanced at the humans.

Kacela nods as she said "{ _That's good, I've finally got a mental map of the building, we just need to figure out security_ }"

"{I see, that will be harder to do}" L'Ditha said as the humans started to leave for the night.

This allowed them to talk and plan but most of the time to beat the boredom they simply talked about random subjects, tonight was no different.

"{ _So, if a male wants to impress and mate with a female he needs a worthy skull?_ }" Kacela asked as L'Ditha explained a tradition and custom among her kind.

"{Yes, the deadlier the animal the worthier the skull it also shows that the male will produce strong pups}" L'Ditha said as she checked her dreadlock over.

They had spent the last hour comparing how males court females of their kinds, from dragons and dragon borns fighting to impress potential mates to normal humans and L'Ditha's people.

"{ _Forgive me for asking such a private thing but do you have a mate L'Ditha?_ }" Kacela asked making L'Ditha's eyes widen a bit at the question.

"{No, I don't have a mate yet, none of the males back home impressed me enough to take as a mate}" L'Ditha said as Kacela tilted her head a bit.

"{What about you?}" L'Ditha asked even as a tight feeling entered her chest at the thought of Kacela having a mate, but why? L'Ditha was once again confused by her strange feelings.

Kacela shook her head saying "{ _I have no mate, mostly because of my nature and, uh, orientation_ }"

"{I don't understand?}" L'Ditha asked making Kacela sigh a bit.

"{ _It's like this, I'm an alpha female among the Dragon born's which means it would take a very strong male to oppose and impress me also, um, I'm not really attracted to males_ }" Kacela said averting her eyes as her cheeks became a darker color unseen by L'Ditha.

"{So, you're attracted to females?}" L'Ditha asked as a strange happy feeling ran through her but she shook it off to focus on Kacela.

Kacela hissed but said "{ _Yes, I'm more likely to take a female as a mate than a male and in the magical world it's not that uncommon for there to be same-gender couples, if I wanted to I could mate with both a male and female but I prefer females_ }"

"{I see, well then let us hope the scientist don't discover your little friend or you'll be in a whole new kind of hell}" L'Ditha said making Kacela nod.

She shudders at the thought of the other side of her heritage being discovered by the scientists, it would be hell on Earth for another reason! They might try and get her to 'breed' with people, she shook her head of that thought she would be careful.

"{ _I'm going to make sure they won't find it_ }" Kacela said as she moved and sat down.

"{We both will}" L'Ditha said as they both settled down for the night.

The routine of tests and resting carried on for another week, each time the tests got more and more viscous. Kacela now had a healing cut across her waist, it started under her right breast before stopping just above her left hip bone. She also had some smaller now-healed wounds across her legs and arms though these were smaller and less noticeable but they still showed against her black and grey scales.

L'Ditha had gained some faint scars on her arms and legs as well, she had less than Kacela since the scientists were more focused on Kacela who by their book looked much deadlier compared to L'Ditha which was true in a way.

Kacela growls as she felt the soreness of her waist, the wound they did was deeper than the ones on her limbs. Her magic was doing it's best to heal her up, thankfully it dulled the pain so she could focus without the pain distracting her.

She took note of her magic once again going over to L'Ditha and helping her to heal, her magic just gravitated to the yautja for some reason it was strange but at the same time, Kacela felt like she knew what was going on. She knew it had something to do with how her body had started to react to L'Ditha and her strange bursts of anger whenever L'Ditha was hurt by the humans.

She was about to sit down and rest when she heard talking outside her cell, tensing up she focus magic into her ears to enhance them.

"It's time to start a more in-depth look," A muffled male voice said.

"Which one?" A female voice asked.

"The smaller one first then we deal with the larger one," The same male voice from before said.

Kacela snarls as she stops putting magic into her ears and began pacing, they were going to kill her friend! No! Not on her watch!

L'Ditha who has not long awoken from a nap sat up and took note of Kacela's hostile body language. This immediately set her on edge, she looked around for the threat when a panel in the cell door opens followed by a stab of pain making the Yautja look down to see a tranquilizer in her thigh.

Roaring in anger L'Ditha got up ripping the dart out and throwing it at the door. Her aim was impressive as it went through the still open door panel and hit the guards neck, killing him instantly.

L'Ditha tried to stay on her feet but the fast acting sedatives we're making her dizzy, she growls falling to her knees as 6 guards ran inside with guns.

"Killing the specimen now," A guard said as three scientists came in with a medical bed.

L'Ditha glares at the guards, she was about to insult them when a loud roar was heard. One that scared the humans and made the Yautja tense up, suddenly a loud bang rang out from Kacela's cell.

Then before anyone could react the wall was busted down with concrete and dust flying everywhere, the guards and scientist yelled in fear as L'Ditha crossed her arms over her face to block the dust and flying rubble.

Once the dust settled L'Ditha lowered her arms and with blurry vision saw a sight that she would remember for a long time, because now in her cell was Kacela. But she was not calm, not by a long shot! Her body stood tense as her tail swished side to side, her eyes narrowed at the humans and almost seem to glow as her pupils turned into thin slits. Her mouth was open slightly showing sharp teeth as a menacing growl rumbled deep from within her chest, her clawed hands flexed as the humans turned their guns on her.

Kacela was pissed off and she was about to make her displeasure know.

* * *

Done!

I know it feels a bit rushed but I did do most of this during a college break since I've been busy and I've got a wisdom tooth removal on the 2nd of October to worry about.

I'm gonna be half awake when it happens! Also, if something feels off in the chapter please leave a review to let me know. I feel like something is missing but can't pinpoint it right now, that or I'm being paranoid again.

In the next chapter, Kacela rips some humans apart and bonding time!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
